Getting at it
by Evedina
Summary: Bad title, sorry bout that.“Ugh, darling, not here. We eat here, for Merlin’s sake.”“And now you’re going to get the blowjob of your life here, one that even Merlin would be jealous about”


A/N: It's bad... It's horrible really. It's just something that filled my head while I was, well never mind, and I needed to get it out of my mind so here it is.

It had now been about three years since the three young men had moved in together, right after the end of the school. It was the best situation for all of them seeing how they had always felt a bit empty when the others weren't around.

Remus walked to their kitchen and started making tea. It was the morning after full moon and he felt wrecked. He had slipped away early that evening, not wanting Sirius to come with him. Now that they were sleeping together he was more afraid than ever of hurting him. Sirius was under his skin, but the wolf was there too, and he liked Sirius. The problem wasn't that he would hurt Sirius while being angry, the problem was that he might hurt Sirius while being more friendly than was good for the man. Remus sighed and gulped as he suddenly felt arms around his waist.

"Morning sunshine" heard Sirius' voice next to his ear before Remus could feel those divine lips on his neck. He turned to face the darker man who looked at him with his head tilted. "You ran away from me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It was the second time already. How can I make sure you don't hurt someone if I don't know where you are? Especially, how can I make sure you don't hurt yourself? Spent half a night looking for you" Sirius' voice was light but Remus could see the slight hurt in his eyes.

"I wasn't hurt. But you could've been. We've talked about this" Remus smoothed his boyfriend's upper arms and gave him a gentle smile.

"Yeah, but I've never agreed on anything."

"Well I guess that's why I need to run away then, isn't it. But honestly Pads, I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, Moony-baby" Sirius' voice had now a hint of seduction in it as the man grinned and started unbuttoning Remus' pajamashirt.

"Ugh, darling, not here. We eat here, for Merlin's sake."

"And now you're going to get the blowjob of your life here, one that even Merlin would be jealous about" Sirius said and slid his hands against the hairy chest that was now available for him, tracing every scar with his fingertips before bowing his head and licking them, getting a satisfied moan from his lean and pale lover.

Then he went to his knees in front of Remus and nudged his groins. He hadn't had his morning shower yet, so all the smells that he had got on him last night were still there, mixed with his slightly musky distinctive scent. The woods he had ran in, the sweat, and now the arousal. Remus' hand tangled into the dark locks and massaged the scalp. Sirius moaned and tucked his pants down, happy that he didn't wear boxers under them. Remus was already halfhard and when Sirius' hot breath touched him he was totally awake. He leaned against the counter while Sirius' hands went to his arse to keep him still, and the man's tongue slipped out of his mouth to play with the pink tip in front of him. Remus groaned and bit his lip.

"This is not a good idea" he said and looked down at the dark head that his hand was still holding.

"This is a great idea, now shut the fuck up" came Sirius' answer and then he cupped Remus' balls in his other hand and grabbed his shaft with the other. He licked from the balls to the tip first from the other side and then the other, finally taking the head fully into his mouth. Remus groaned. He tried to push deeper but Sirius wouldn't let him. Remus' hold of Sirius' hair tightened when the man on his knees started taking his lover in a bit by bit until he was finally engulfed by that wet, hot and perfect mouth.

"Oh yes" was Remus' response to the sucking and lips moving around him when Sirius started moving his head. Remus had to take a tight grip from the counter so his knees wouldn't bulge. Sirius chuckled and the vibrations were almost the upcoming of the young werewolf who gasped and tucked at the hair in his fist.

"You two can't be at it at this time of day" came a sudden cry from somewhere. It didn't disturb Sirius the least who went on with his task to make his partner come, but Remus opened his eyes and saw the third member of their little gang sitting to a barstool next to table, leaning his chin to his hand and looking at them amused.

"Oh bugger. Sirius, stop, James's here" he tried to pull away which was impossible cause there was a counter behind him and Sirius still had a firm hold of his arse.

"Let'im see" came Sirius' mumbled answer and he prevent Remus' protest with a suck that had the man gasping.

"James, could you just…" Remus tried but had to fall his head back when Sirius did something wicked with his tongue.

James chuckled and shook his head. "You know, you two could get a room… Oh yeah, you already have one, next to mine! Isn't it enough that I have to endure your moans and groans – especially your howls Moony – every night, but now I have to take this kind of abuse in my kitchen too! Is nothing enough?!" James declared dramatically and gave them a wide smirk.

"I'd say… that I'm… uh… the one… taking all the… hmm… taking here… Prongs" Remus said in between gasps and moans that were coming more often now. Sirius who was totally in his own world, concentrated on the hard thickness in his mouth growled and made Remus let go of the dark locks and hold on to the counter with both of his hands in order to keep himself standing.

James who had woken up with a hard-on was now aching for touch. "And the fuck with this" he said and hopped down from the stool and the next his hand was inside his trousers. He let out a satisfied moan and started moving his hand in the time of Sirius' sucks on Remus.

Remus who was now way over the edge of modesty held his hand towards his other friend. "Prongs you ponce, get over here."

James walked to stand next to his friend whose hair was all over his blissful face, and leaned against the counter too.

Remus' hand slapped James' away and found its way to his hardened member which he took into his hand, which made James moan. Sirius who was shocked of his boyfriend's move growled his acceptance and started sucking again, fastening the rhythm.

"If I'm going to come hard then you should too" Remus said his voice throaty and his firm grip pumping with the same fast rhythm Sirius was using on him.

"You're the best friend a bloke can have, Remus" James breathed and closed his eyes.

"Least I can do" Remus said and gazed adoringly down to the love of his life. "I mean, you don't have what I have. A warm, wet mouth around your pulsing cock. Sucking and licking you, making the pressure almost unbearable but not enough to make you spill it yet" Remus said slowly, closing his own eyes, hearing James' desperate moans from his side. "The feeling of the talented tongue circling you, making you harder, and harder…" Remus' breathing was shallow and his voice was pitching higher.

Remus' take on James was sweet and the steady but fast rhythm was making the even paler man shudder under the touch the excitement build in his abdomen, the light starting to come behind his closed eyes, making their way to his brains.

"Oh… Ugh, Remus… Come on, don't leave me hanging, talk to me, come on…" James said sounding even more desperate, which of course made Sirius on the floor chuckle, which made Remus gasp at the sweet feeling and twitch his fist, which in turn made James cry out in pleasure.

"Then the suction really does come unbearable, the light starts taking over your brains and all the coherent thoughts flee leaving only the feeling in your gut, the one where you know that you're almost there, almost, the feeling just a second before you're coming when you know you're there and you're…" Remus' voice faded but it didn't matter. James was already spilling his seed and crying out as he did. Sirius took the few final sucks before Remus' cock started pulsing and his come filled his lover's mouth which didn't loose a drop. Remus cried out Sirius' name and shut his eyes when the oblivion hit him.

Sirius let go of Remus who took his hand from James' trousers and swiped it to them. James who was utterly out of breath kept b leaning against the counter as Sirius pulled Remus' pants up and wrapped his arms around his beautiful boyfriend who rested his head against the warm chest. Sirius' gave him a kiss on the top of his head and smiled at James whose eyes were narrowed and fogged.

"This always like this for you guys, cause in that case I really get the nightly rendezvous you two have?"

Sirius grinned and held moaning Remus closer to him, placing his own head on top of his. "Nah, it's usually hotter, harder. He was nervous to have you around."

Later they washed themselves, ate breakfast and even more later in the day, when Remus finally made it to the shower he gave it to Sirius hotter and harder and James who heard them to the sitting room was determined that he needed to get himself a girlfriend.

A/N: and that was that. R&R is probably a familiar term to most people here, and those who are kind enough to act on it, please don't be too cruel. This was my first slashfic ever.


End file.
